


The Lost Whores of Neverland

by SeanzahAngel



Category: Lost Boys - Fandom, Neverland - Fandom, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan & The Pirates, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Fairy orgy, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jolly - Freeform, Lost Boys, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Neverland (Peter Pan), Nibs - Freeform, Nudity, Orgy, Peter Pan is a slut, Pirate rape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Slightly - Freeform, The Twins - Freeform, Tootles - Freeform, Twin One - Freeform, Twin Two - Freeform, Underage Sex, curly - Freeform, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanzahAngel/pseuds/SeanzahAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolly shares his experience as a Lost Boy of Neverland, where they don't really wear any clothes and there's always sex. Enjoy detailed counts of everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t always bad being a Lost Boy in Neverland. Sure, there was the occasional run-in with the pirate captain we call Captain Hook, along with his band of savages. Most stories revolve around them trying to kill us and take our gold, and while that happened a lot, most people don’t know that they were often trying to rape us Lost Boys, as well. It was a rather rare thing to hear about outside of Neverland, along with several other common misconceptions. For one, we aren’t as young as everyone makes us out to be. The youngest of us is 15 years old. I’m 19. Peter is the oldest and he’s only a few months older than me.

Neverland graces its young hosts with immortality, and the younger you are the more attractive you’ll be. It was part of the magic of this realm. Good looks and a massive amount of libido. Our leader Peter would often jack off or fuck us 5 to 10 times a day, depending on the events of the day and his mood. The most being 16 – and I was 14 of those times. The adults of Neverland have it even worse – which is why they are often trying to find and fuck us Lost Boys. They get bored with themselves and want something new, something fresh, and something exciting.

However, they don’t catch us often. The last incident had been about a month ago near the beach after Hook had been too sick to fuck for two entire days. He was raving for a release and could think of nothing better than a ripe Lost Boy ass. We’ve gotten very good at predicting their movements and dodging them, though. Sometimes we sneak up behind them and watch them go at it with each other and we’ll be jacking off together behind a bush or up in the trees. The first time we did that, we were found out – Peter had been in a tree directly above them, and upon orgasm his cumshot landed in the eye of one of the pirates. It was hot as hell, but we had to run as fast as we could, tripping over our pants at our ankles as we escaped.

Today all of us sat in our tree house, enjoying the pirate-less day without clothes. We had gotten over the use of clothing in each other’s’ company after the first week of being in Neverland. If there was no one else around – and even sometimes if there were – we’d be completely naked. A lot of the time it wasn’t even sexual. We just hated clothes and we didn’t care. We all had about the same sized dick anyway, so there wasn’t any conflict over that.

Twin One and Twin Two (Jason and Mason, who were both 17), sat together in a hammock on one side of the room. They sat across from each other, playfully poking each other’s crotches with their feet. Tootles, the youngest, sat in the furthest corner from everyone else, reading an erotica he had nabbed from the pirates and was jacking off to the images within the pages. Nibs (16) was in the middle of the room on one of the several couches in the tree house, reading an actual book. Curly and Slightly (17 and 18) were outside getting water from the river. They would probably fuck before they returned. Peter was on top of the tree house, looking out for the pirates and probably jacking off. And I was on the other couch, absentmindedly playing with myself while thinking about pirates and mermen.

Tootles flipped several pages rapidly as the motion of his hand quickened. The Twins were beginning to stroke each other, and Nibs lazily spread his legs so one was resting on the back of the couch and the other was hanging off. I stood up right as Tootles shot his load, his whimpers filling the nearly silent room. I started for the door, pulling on a loose pair of pants as I went and tying a thin rope around the waistline to keep them up.

As I exited the tree house I spotted Curly and Slightly behind a tree. I recognized the curly hair immediately as it bobbed up and down as quickly as his muscles would allow causing Slightly to moan loudly. As I walked towards them I turned to see Peter doing exactly what I expected him to be doing. He had gotten hard from watching Curly give his friend a blowjob and was pleasuring himself. He waved at me and smiled before then waving his dick at me. I grabbed my crotch in reply and laughed, but I wasn’t in the mood for sex at the moment. At least not sex with any of the Lost Boys.

I had walked a quarter mile when I heard rustling in the bushes just ahead. My first thought went straight to pirates, and my body tensed as I prepared to turn back. But then I remembered the reason we let Curly and Slightly go out alone was because we had spotted them on the Glimmering Islands, miles away from the tree house in the opposite direction I was headed.

I relaxed and went over to the bush to see what was there, to find a few male fairies having an orgy. They looked up and grinned at me, to which I blushed and moved away to give them privacy, but one flew up and tugged on the rope around my waist that kept my pants up. He moved so swiftly I only had time to grab my pants on their way down. The fairy laughed and flew straight to my dick, hugging it close to his body.

Fairies were 10 inches in height on average, meaning my penis took up 3/5ths of their size. The other fairies joined him around my crotch, rubbing it with their hands and wings, licking it with their little tongues, and grinding against it with their own cocks out. There were 6 total, and all of them wanted in on the action. To help them out, I lowered myself to the ground and laid down, legs spread out and dick standing to attention.

Immediately they went to work, one swooping down to play with my balls while another went down to my asshole to fist me, which only felt like a couple of human fingers. My moans echoed off of the trees in the little forest, attracting other fairies to watch. None of them intervened, they just watched and enjoyed the show. I grabbed one of the fairies around the waist and sat him on my chest. He spread his legs and I began to stroke his cock with my thumb and pointer finger while my pinky skillfully worked on his anus. His wings fluttered in pleasure and within seconds he was moaning as he neared climax. “Fuck… I’m going to cum…” He muttered, and when he did I didn’t stop. I kept going. His muscled clenched and his face contorted into discomfort, which soon faded and became a look of pleasure once more. Then he came again. And after another minute, came again.

He laughed in approval and quickly flew back to my dick where he lowered himself onto my shaft and rubbed his cum off on me to use as lube. I helped by wiping what was on my fingers on myself. By this time I was nearing an orgasm myself.

“Jolly, me next, me next!” A fairy pleaded, and I couldn’t help but oblige. This time, though, I spat on my fingers and went to work. He was spent even faster than the first, but after a few minutes had came four times. “Holy Dust... Fuck… Oh yeah…” He gasped in between orgasms, and copied the actions of the first fairy by rubbing his jizz on my dick to use as lube.

Two other fairies then ejaculated a few times to use as more lube, and finally I was beginning to cum. At first I tried to fight it, but then as they noticed me tensing they all stopped and began to flutter their wings against the head of my cock and that was too much to handle. I ejaculated in a fountain of creamy cum, covering two of the tree in the line of fire at first, and as I continued to squirt they flew in the way so they were all covered with my cum by the time I had finished. That was when the last two fairies that hadn’t came yet flew by my mouth to cum. I kept my mouth open for a few minutes for their collective 7 orgasms, which had filled my mouth and almost overflowed. I swallowed their semen happily, which tasted like a fruit salad and smiled with pure bliss.

Overjoyed with themselves, the 6 fairies stood on my chest, naked as their birth day and soaked in my cum. “One day, Jolly, you’re going to have to come with the other Lost Boys again to the Fairy Forest so we can all enjoy you guys. We haven’t had a mass orgy since the last time the moon turned blue.” One said.

“Yeah, I don’t get covered in cum often enough.” Said another.

“Tell Peter I want my dick sucked again! He always does it best!” Exclaimed a third.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. “All right. We’ll come over for a mass orgy later this week, I promise. We won’t jack off the whole day, either. That way there’ll be cum enough for everyone and then enough to go around a second time.” I promised, and then began to stand. They flew into the air at eye level. “Now, who wants me to lick my cum off of their body?”

I got several eager nods in response and set to work on licking up all the sex juice from their bodies.

After I had licked all of the cum off of their bodies, and after they had eaten all the jizz off of mine, I walked back to the treehouse without my pants on. Peter was still on the roof, probably jacking off for a third or fourth time. He spotted my still hard cock and climbed down to see me. He greeted me by smacking his dick against mine. “Have a little fun with the fairies, did ya?” He sniffed the air and grinned. “A lot of them, by the smell of it. You smell like a vineyard.”

“Yeah… Just a little fairy orgy. They want to have another mass orgy with all of us this week. I told him we’d all be there, and that we wouldn’t jack off the whole day so we would have plenty of cum for ‘em.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You expect me not to shoot my load for an entire day? Are you insane? Not happening. But I’ll try and limit it to three times.” He winked and chuckled. “Curly and Slightly set a record. Curly made Slightly cum four times in 10 minutes – and swallowed all of his jizz without spilling a drop. Do you think I need to up my game?” He sounded legitimately worried.

Laughing, I shook my head. “Your skills with your mouth are unrivaled. Slightly probably just edged for a while before letting Curly suck him off. You’re fine.” I reassured him, but he didn’t look convinced. “I mean, if you want, I’ll be the judge.” I didn’t allow him to answer. I called for Curly as loud as I could.

The boy bounded over quickly to see what I wanted, his cock growing hard as he saw Peter and I naked, both with our own hard cocks. “Yeah, Jolly?” He asked as his eyes shifted eagerly from me to Peter.

“Peter thinks he’s losing his touch with cock sucking. He saw you make Slightly cum four times. So I offered to be the judge. First he’ll suck me off, and then you will. Okay?”

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement, and I grabbed an oak chair from the base of the tree below our tree house. I sat down and made myself comfortable before spreading my legs. “Alright Peter. Get to work. I expect nothing less than – “ I was cut off as he took my length all the way down to my balls, licking them with my head at the back of his throat. He spent a few moments there to keep licking my balls and making sure I was well wet before he came back up.

One hand went to his hair instinctively, my fingers playing within his strands and pushing down on his head whenever he deep-throated me. Immense pleasure washed over me every time he went all the way down, and then he would come back up to suck on the head of my cock and lick it, making me jolt in the chair. My other hand was rubbing his back and his chest, my fingers sometimes finding a nipple and pinching lightly. He would respond to the pinching by speeding the bobbing of his head, and I found myself nearing my orgasm quickly than I thought I would.

A loud moan escaped my lips, startling even myself as my body tensed, but I fought the urge to cum, until Peter came up to my head and sucked on it once more, a little harder than before. It became too much for me, and I shot my load. He was expecting it, and his mouth was open to receive my load, though most of it shot onto his face and into his hair, but the rest made it into his mouth, which he swallowed and then began to lick his face and wipe the rest of my cum into his mouth.

“Holy shit Peter.” I huffed, still taken by the tremors of my orgasm that I could still feel rolling through my body. “That was pretty damn good. I think it’s going to be hard for you to top, Curly.” I glanced over a the curly haired boy who looked almost afraid.

“Top that, Curls.” Peter taunted as he sucked cum off of his fingers. “I’ve been here longer than you. I’ve sucked the cock of a 10 inched pirate before and made him cum five times. I can suck off four fairies at once and finish them off in 20 seconds.” He chuckled and sat down on the ground, stroking his dick and using my semen as lube.

The sound of my moaning seemed to bestir the rest of the Lost Boys, as they began to make their way down to the base of the big tree to watch the competition. Several whispers of their theories made their way to Peter before he finally confirmed one. “Curly thinks he’s a better cock sucker than me. So Jolly is judging to see who’s better.” He told them. I rolled my eyes as they began to shout their support for one or the other, most of the votes going to Peter, though Tootles and Slightly were very supportive of Curly.

Fighting to not smile, I beckoned Curly to begin his turn of sucking my dick. He licked his lips nervously, and kneeled in front of me. “Go ahead.” I urged, placing my hand on top of his head to help him out. It didn’t take long for him to start. He started at the top and worked his way down, his tongue moving along my shaft as he went down before he stopped at my balls and licked the left one into his mouth with my dick still in it, and then started sucking and bobbing his head, tugging my sack upwards and back down with the movement of his head.

The sensation was a surprising euphoria of erotic passion. My hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly as he went to work, making a rhythm out of it. Eventually he let go of the left one and sucked up the right one to continue with his work, which enhanced the feeling seven fold. My legs clenched and my breathing became labored. I was moaning like a French whore by the time he let my right ball go, and then he stopped just before I climaxed. My dick tensed as I refused my cum to escape my body, which is what he wanted me to do.

He smiled as he waited, and then thirty seconds later went back to work, rapidly bobbing his head and deep-throating whenever he went back down. The orgasm was completely unexpected, and forced a moan out of me even louder than before. It was almost a scream. My hands grasped the arms of the chair so hard I thought I was going to break the wood. Curly had my cock all the way in the back of his throat, and as I shot my load he swallowed as much as he could, though some leaked out of the sides of his mouth.

He licked the rest up and stood proudly in front of me as I fought to catch my breath. Peter was visibly furious at the results, and the rest were fighting back laughter. “Curly… where the hell did you learn to suck dick that well?” I asked him when I could finally form words.

“Last time I was snatched up by a pirate, he told me to do that. I made him moan so loud it caught the attention of deep-water mermen. He taught me a few other things, too… but I’ll save those for later.” He said with a laugh, then turned to Peter. “Sorry Pete, I hope you’re not too mad at me. I could teach it to you if you want… you’d probably do better.” 

Peter shook his head and stormed off into the woods to be alone – and probably jack off a few times. “Well, you’re obviously the winner Curly.” I admitted, scratching my head. I squeezed out some latent cum from my cock and licked it up off of my fingers and shook my head. “I’m just… at a loss for words. You’re going to have to teach me how to do that… and the others too. It would be a great trick for the mass orgy the fairies want us to be at this week.”

“Mass fairy orgy?!” Exclaimed Tootles. “We haven’t been to one of those in ages! I love the fairies!”

The Twins exchanged a mischievous look and grinned. “Curly, teach us right now.” They said simultaneously, which brought on a laugh from everyone else.

Curly nodded, and motioned for them to follow him into the tree house. “Dick sucking 101, here we cum!” He announced, and everyone – including myself – followed him into the tree house. Not a single cock was soft. 

Thus the life of a Lost Boy.


	2. The Fairy Party

“Peter, is it time yet?!” A young voice shouted from below the Lost Boys’ tree house. From within the house Peter rolled his eyes and let go of his cock. If it weren’t for Tootles’ impatient wails, Peter would have probably shot a few loads by then. “Peeeeeteerr!”

Tootles was the youngest of the Lost Boys, and loved the fairies most of all. Today was the day they were going to the fairy orgy party, where there would be hundreds of fairies and all 8 Lost Boys. It was sure to be a heck of a time, with the fairy dust acting as a powerful aphrodisiac and the fairies being even lustier than the pirates were. They were known to have orgies lasting several days and nights. There was sure to be a giant party with music and food and drinks and tons of sex. It was everyone’s favorite event in Neverland.

“Peter, let’s just go. You’ll get to shoot several times tonight anyway.” I told him, motioning him to follow me as I went down the ladder to the forest floor with Tootles and the others. It was just Peter and I left in the house. Everyone else was too excited to wait with us.

Peter followed behind me reluctantly, still tugging on his cock a little as we made our way down. Tootles grinned widely when he saw we were finally coming down and began to make his way to the Fairy Forest ahead of everyone else. Close behind him was Nibs and the twins, all of which were playing a game of cock-grab.

Peter, Curly, Slightly, and I stayed behind them so they could run ahead. We were the older ones of the group, but Curly and Slightly were still playing their own game of cock-grab. And a game to see who could put their finger up the others’ ass the first. It was a game we all played regularly, but Peter was too sexually frustrated to play any games – he just wanted to fuck and get it over with. And I had been caught by a few pirates only a few hours before so I was sore all over and wasn’t quite up to an orgy yet.

“Jolly, I know that you don’t want me to cum until we get there… I get it. It’s supposed to be an amazing event. But… I’ve been trying really hard the whole day and this would only be the fourth time. I know I said I would try to go for three, but I just have to cum. Like really bad.” Peter said as he walked very close to me. He was almost whimpering he was so miserable. I was very tempted to push him to not cum for the fourth time, but I was getting hard as well, now… and he was turning me on with the talk of cumming.

“Fine. But let’s try not to let the others see.” I whispered, glancing back at Curly and Slightly to make sure they weren’t paying attention. They were both in their own world, playing their games behind us. I then grabbed Peter’s cock while still keeping watch of the two boys behind to make sure they didn’t grow suspicious and started to tug.

It didn’t take long for his breathing to become ragged and his pace began to slow as he was nearing his climax. I stopped immediately and wiped the precum off of the tip of his dick so there was no evidence and turned to the boys behind us. “Hey, Curly and Slightly, Peter and I have to go piss. We’ll catch up. You guys go on ahead.” I told them. They shrugged and did without question.

Peter sighed in relief and we went to the side of the pathway where there was a thick line of bushes. He crouched down in the dirt and began to jerk himself but I stopped him. “We don’t any hard evidence, do we?” I smiled mischievously and he got my meaning rather quickly.

“Just make it fast, okay? If we’re gone too long they’ll suspect something.” He said, and he was right.

So without another word I took him into my mouth and began to lick at his head and then took him to the back of my throat. As he began to gasp and clench his muscles I pulled back to his head, licking gently. When he shot his load, it was all he could do not to moan and alert the others of our actions. I kept his load in my mouth as best as possible, though some did leak out of my mouth and down my chin. I swallowed, and licked the rest up.

When his breathing finally returned to normal, he stood and gave me a hug. “You’re the best, Jolly. Thank you so much.”

I laughed and returned the hug before walking back with him to the path where Curly and Slightly were waiting with their arms crossed and their dicks hard. “So…” Curly started with a raised eyebrow. “That was an interesting piss… Did you drink it, Jolly? Probably salty enough for your liking, right?” Slightly chuckled at that.

“People don’t normally piss sitting down with their dick in someone else’s mouth, Peter.” Slightly japed, to which Peter grunted angrily and kept walking onwards.

“Hush, guys. He was just really horny. You two would have done the same for each other.” I told them. That brought a nod of agreement from the both of them, but their jokes still wouldn’t be stopped, I knew. They would continue on about how impatient and horny Peter always was, and how he couldn’t wait just twenty minutes to get to the Fairy Forest to blow his load everywhere.

And they did, the whole way there. The other boys found out, too, and joined in on the jokes. I made sure not to tell them that I had been taken by pirates and had probably ejaculated 6 times already.

When we got to the Fairy Forest, we were immediately greeted by the six fairies that I had had sex with earlier in the week. They swarmed around all of our cocks and had a taste of the precum that was dribbling out of all of our heads, then flew back to tell the others. Shortly after, it was a swarm of naked male fairies with cocks as hard and ready to go as Peter was only a few minutes ago.

“Sit over by us, Jolly!” The six fairies from before said, pulling my hand over to where their spot seemed to be, but then another group of fairies began pulling the other hand to their spot. Laughing, I pulled my hands down.

“There will be plenty of us to go around, trust me. Some of us haven’t spilled a drip of cum today, so we’re all ripe for you.” I grinned, knowing they’d be super happy about that. “First thing’s first, though. How about some food and drinks and some Fairy Dust?”

The fairies were more than happy to oblige to the requests. It took two of them to lift the human-sized cups full of wine to us, which had more fairy dust inside of it than anything else. The food consisted of wild boar, bread, lots of fruit mixed with fairy dust, and sweets. Tootles and Nibs were the first ones to begin eating the treats. Peter and I drank mostly wine, and the others had a fair share of fruit and just straight Fairy Dust.

And as always, with a little bit of Fairy Dust, along with faith and trust, we all began to fly. We could control it well enough by now. When we had first gotten here we couldn’t go anywhere without flying into something. And with the dust being a powerful aphrodisiac, we didn’t know how to handle being so horny. We’d fly, land in a tree, jack off and bust a nut, then fly some more until we were horny again, and sometimes jerk off in mid-air. Such shenanigans became popular over time, especially around pirates. We’d jerk off overhead and spill our cum all over them, and watch them bustle around in a horny rage trying to get us.

I flew into the middle of a large crowd of Fairies as soon as I felt the Fairy Dust work its magic. My cock began to throb painfully, and I needed release as soon as possible. There were several things that the Fairy Dust did to boost sex as a whole. It increased sperm count, it increased libido, it increased stamina, and sexual desire. With too much Fairy Dust, someone would feel the urge to jack off for an entire day without stopping. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it could get annoying after a while.

The fairies began to work their own magic straightaway. I could feel at least half a dozen tongues on my cock, two more on my balls, and I spread my legs for the two that wanted at my ass. Two fairies came over to my chest and began to tweak at my nipples while one randomly came on my face, which I licked up without question. 

The others were having very similar experiences, floating in mid-air while being serviced by fairies. Tootles was the one that was having the most action. He had at least 30 fairies all over him, doing any number of things. He had a thing for feet and armpits, so there were a few fairies in those areas tickling him. He was laughing loudly, along with all the other fairies that accompanied him.

Peter was so ragingly horny that he had came already, much to the fairies’ delight. Several moved to lick what cum they could off of his body, and when it was gone returned to whoever they were with. Nibs was a little more reserved when he was sexually active, so he was flying lower and closer to the trees than everyone else. He was also more of a giver than a taker, so he was giving service to several fairies at once. With his hands, with his mouth, with his ass… whatever he could offer them he would give. Some of them still serviced him, which he was just fine with.

The Twins were a sexy duo in orgies. One would service and the other would be serviced, then they would switch, and then switch to each other and let the fairies hop in where they could. Curly and Slightly were in the tree tops so they didn’t have to worry so much about being careful with their flight. Then they began to moan, and I knew that they were going to cum. When they did, most of their loads dropped onto Peter and I, which created a swarm of fairies on our bodies, though I had gotten to it before most of them could.  
I was nearing my own orgasm. The fairies had been working on my cock non-stop, and the fairies at my ass had been fisting me relentlessly, hitting my prostate almost every time. My moans echoed off the trees almost louder than anyone else’s, which made the fairies around me very happy. One by one they would move over to my face or my chest or on top of my crotch and cum, and I would lick it up or the others would use it as lube. 

Finally I felt myself begin to orgasm. I tried to hold it off for as long as I good, my hips bucking forward and my butt clenching around the arm of a fairy, but like before, their wings fluttered on the head of my cock and it became too much. I bucked my hips as I began to cum, and the first four waves shot over my head and landed on some food which was eaten rather quickly. The next two waves nearly covered my face, and then my chest became covered with the remaining 6 waves. I was panting by the time it was over, and I had nearly all the fairies fighting to lick the semen off of my body. Even Peter joined in, wiping it up with his fingers and licking it.

“Your cum tastes so good, Jolly.” He said before sticking his cock into my mouth. I was almost surprised by it, but I was more surprised when he flew around to stick my cock into his own mouth. As we 69’d the fairies joined in by licking our ass holes, fisting us, cumming on our mouths, or licking our balls as we sucked each other’s’ dicks.

We came in each other’s mouth within 10 minutes at the same time. We both filled the others’ mouth until our cum was overflowing, and fairies flew below to catch the salty goodness on their bodies and in their mouths. We tried to swallow what we could, but there was just so much it was impossible to swallow it all in time.

A few of the other boys began to do the same. Curly and Slightly, and then the twins. Then Peter turned me around so he was behind me. “I want to fuck you, Jolly. I want to fuck the jollies right out of you.” His voice made my cock jump. The hot breath on my neck, the low whisper, and his cock already pushing into my ass using the fairies’ and our own cum as lube.

“I want you to fuck me senseless, Peter. Do it.” And he did. He wasted no time in trying to prep me – mostly because I didn’t need it. Us Lost Boys had anal sex at least once a day. We were no strangers to it. Plus, it felt way better than being fisted by fairies, which was always a plus.

I had reached my climax twice before he reached his. When he did, he didn’t stop. He came in my ass and kept pounding away, leaving me moaning louder than before. I had to fight to keep breathing. Each thrust would leave me almost breathless with the pleasure I felt. It was better than anything, and I reached the third orgasm at the same time he reached his second. Both of us were screaming with ecstasy like we were dying. 

I hadn’t noticed it before, but there were dozens of fairies below us with open mouths waiting to catch any drip of semen they could – and there was a lot of it. I could feel cum dribbling down my legs to fall onto them.

Finally the others joined in with Peter and I. I had lost track of how many times they came, but I knew they were probably on track with us. Peter flipped me over so we were facing each other as he fucked me a third time. Then Nibs came over underneath me and put his own cock in my ass with Peter so I was being double penetrated. Then the twins came over, Twin One sucking on my cock while Twin Two sucked on Twin One’s. Curly stuck his cock in my mouth, and I used the dick sucking lesson he gave us to pleasure him while Slightly went behind him to eat him out. Tootles came over near us but was more interested in watching and jacking off than anything. And, of course, the fairies joined in where they could.

 

Within the next twenty minutes, I came 3 times, Peter came twice, Nibs came 4 times, the twins came twice, Tootles came 3 times, and Curly and Slightly both came 4 times. The fairies were almost drunk on our cum, and we were nearly drunk on theirs. Even their semen held their own aphrodisiac, though not as powerful as straight Fairy Dust.

By the time we had finished several hours later, the number of times each of us orgasmed couldn’t be counted. My own dick was sore from it all, but the rest of my body felt great. I was buzzing all over from the sex. I could tell the others felt the same. Wide grins were plastered to their face, but each one of them was holding their dicks as if there were going to fall off at any moment.

“Wow, that was an amazing time.” Peter told the last group of fairies remaining outside. They all chuckled and waved their goodbyes, insisting that we should come again sometime soon. We promised we would, and began to head back home.

Halfway there, Tootles sighed. “That was really fun… I just wish it would have lasted longer… I’m sore but it still felt so good.” He said to no one in particular. He sported a semi as he walked, his eyes looking off into the distance as his mind went back through the whole thing.

The only one that was still fully erect was Peter. He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. “Hey, Jolly.. think you can do me one last favor?” He asked sheepishly, batting his eyelashes at me.

Laughing, I shook my head. “If it involves you pounding my ass again, you can forget it. My ass hurts. I feel like I’ve been through a meat processing plant.”

“Oh. So what about sucking my dick? I just love your mouth so much, and I still taste like Fairy Dust.” He wiped some pre-cum onto a finger and stuck it in my mouth before I could protest. “See? Sweet and juicy. Just the way you like it.”

“Fine. But only if you suck mine, too.” I told him, waving my now hard cock at him.

“Deal.”

So we went to the top of the tree house while the others slept, and 69’d throughout the night to cum at least 5 more times each. 

Thus the life of a Lost Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> I'll be adding another one soon, hopefully, with pirates involved. :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more parts to this. I do intend to add parts with the pirates, and the giant fairy orgy will be written about if there's enough interest in this. Also, keep in mind; all of the Lost Boys are from the book, except for Jolly. Jolly is a creation of mine.


End file.
